Insomniac Pirates
by Bunny Fair
Summary: The sea-side kingdom of Insomnia was protected by both alied pirate crews and the Great Crystal. However, they had grown too soft for Ardyn's liking. With a grand party stretching the guards thin, what better chance would he have to steal with crystal and rip that comfort from their grasp
1. Chapter 1

Ah, Insomnia. The great port city was more vibrant than ever and as busy as it always has been, ships coming and going, people mulling about the markets and going about their days. The great King Regis had made a treaty with several of the local pirate crews, much to the initial dismay of many citizens. However, with the pirates being welcomed, the shipwrights were never in short demand and the pirates brought new and interesting goods from around the world, while also defending the city from other pirates; and all for a warm bed and (mostly) welcoming arms whenever they were at the city.

The city was well-established, a powerful crystal bestowed by the gods themselves to protect from demons, and a strong personal guard. The crystal shined brightly from it's lofty tower, a soft purple light emitting from it. Silhouettes of the guards circled the crystal, moving on time and in almost perfect sync.

Tonight was the perfect night, however. Two prominent crews were in the city for the ball, along with the princess of Tenebrae. With the informal party kicking up, the guards were stretched thin and less than a handful of guards were walking slowly but steadily around the crystal.

Ardyn stood up from his kneeling position, lacing his fingers behind his back as he stared at the vast city. "We still have some time before the party begins, do make sure our special guest is ready, would you Glauca?"

The armored General stood, his hands on the hilt of his sword stuck into the soft ground. "She is ready, as am I."

Ardyn smiled, turning to walk away. "Good, good. Let us lie in wait, for now."

The General stared at the city for a moment longer, his eyes lingering on the castle; his thoughts hidden in the demonic armor. "Yes."

Nyx Ulric, captain of the Glaive, laughed as he walked with Seraphina Amicitia, captain of the Shield. The pair were making their way through the city, earning a few looks from their noise. Both were officially hired by the king and Seraphina was especially well-known, being the King's personal guard's eldest daughter.

Seraphina laughed as Nyx retold her a tale from his recent outing, specifically of Libertus getting into trouble and pissing off his girlfriend, Lenalee. Apparently he'd thought it'd be funny to put a live fish in her bath before she could get in. It did not go well for the man and she'd shut herself away into the infirmary until he deeply apologized.

She held her side as she wiped a tear from her eye, shaking her head slightly. "Ah, sheesh, you live with some idiots."

He grinned, stretching his arms behind his head. "They're not so bad, keeps the quiet moments entertaining."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. The pair walked up the castle steps, ignoring the side eye from the armored guards. "True, true. I'm happy enough with my own idiots as they are."

He smiled, looking up at the bright sky. "So, I hear Lady Luna and her friend are coming to the party tonight."

She smiled, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "They are, Alice informed me that, and I quote, 'will be dressed all fancy and ready to down some wine and some men, or women, haven't decided'."

Nyx rolled his eyes, very familliar with the woman's antics. Antics being the polite word of course. "Uh huh, guess we'll have to dress nice, eh?"

She nodded, ducking under some drapes being hung for said ball. "Regis does prefer it if we cleaned up."

He nodded, walking with her to the throne room. Regis spoke with Clarus quietly, the two sitting on their respective chairs. A swift knock silenced them, making them straighten up as Regis asked, "Who is it?"

The guard cleared his throat, declaring, "The pirate captains, Seraphina and Nyx are requesting your presence, sire."

Regis smiled, relaxing back. "Well, let them. They are our allies, are they not?"

The guard nodded, stepping back to open the doors and let the two in. Clarus looked over her and smiled slightly. "And, how is my daughter?"

Seraphina smiled sightly, giving him a lazy two-fingered salute. "As great as ever, Gladio will be at the party tonight. You can chew him out then."

Clarus softly sighed, closing his eyes. "I curse that man for ever teaching you two how to sail."

Regis laughed softly, earning himself a half-hearted glare from his old friend. "Does Cor really deserve the cursing, Clarus?"

Clarus tilted his head slightly as he 'thought' for a few quiet moments, the grins on the pirates faces growing ever wider. "Yes."

Nyx laughed, shaking his head. "You're too harsh, sir. So, what's times the party?"

Regis smiled, relaxing back. "As soon as the sun sets, of course you're free to come sooner. I understand you have one very well armed member, Nyx?"

He scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly as Seraphina snickered softly. "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

Regis laughed, his voice echoing in the large room. It was always so easy to speak with him and to stay at the castle. He was a good king, always caring for his people and lowering himself to listen to their calls for help. The negotiations to allow the pirate crews inside were easier than expected; though, Seraphina being Clarus' daughter probably certainly helped.

A small scuffling started behind the doors, the guard arguing with a woman. The voices were muffled, but still distinct enough to be recognizable. Seraphina perked up and strode over to the door, her boots thumping softly on the stone floor. She pulled the doors open and smiled widely, cutting the conversation off.

Lunafreya smiled widely, stepping forward to give Seraphina a swift hug before striding over to Nyx, her heels clicking against the stone. "It's so good to see you all again."

Alice grinned widely at Seraphina, practically throwing herself at the taller woman. "Sissy! So good to see you! How are you, how's Gladio? He's still at the docks isn't he? Oh, I saw Cor by the way, looking as fine as ever."

Seraphina rolled her eyes, clamping her hand over Alice's mouth to stop her before she continued on. "Surprised you didn't end up lingering with Cor, or going down to the docks yourself to see."

Alice giggled and stepped back, walking into the spacious room. "I got a new dress, actually a few new dresses, and I can't dirty this one. See, it's all soft and clean and relaxing. Regis! Hi! It's been too long."

Regis smiled widely, her enthusiasm infectious. "It has been. And, how are you and Lunafreya? Safe travels I presume."

Luna smiled, nodding, pulling away from her long, warm hug with Nyx. "As always, sire. Thank you for inviting us."

Alice nodded rapidly, lightly bowing to the king. "Yes, sir, thank you for inviting us."

Regis smiled, standing up to walk down the stairs, Clarus close behind. "I've told you, no need to bow here, young one. You're as equal as the rest of us. Now, I believe it's time for us to make sure everything's prepared, isn't it, Clarus?"

Clarus nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, it is. I'm sure the princess and her friend would also like to relax before the ball tonight."

Luna nodded, lightly bowing her head. "Thank you, sir. We shall see you both tonight."

Alice smiled, swishing her hips to make her long skirt dance around her legs. "Thanks, I'm gonna go kidnap the Marshal and a certain pirate though."

Seraphina softly sighed, waving her hand. "Be sure you can make it tonight."

Alice grinned, saluting, before turning and skipping off. Nyx smiled, shaking his head at her back. "Never change. Don't you have a certain prince you'd like to kidnap yourself, Sera?"

Seraphina pointed at him, narrowing her eyes as her cheeks flushing. "Don't you start! Your princess is here, so shoo shoo. You two can barely keep y'all's hands to yourselves."

Luna flushed, lacing her fingers behind her back as Nyx laughed, his own cheeks darkening. Regis smiled to himself as he walked out with Clarus, Clarus shaking his head ever so slightly. Regis smiled at his old friend. "You never want them to change either, do you Clarus."

The corners of Clarus' lips twitched up, the man looking to the side. "As if I would want unhappy children sulking about."


	2. Chapter 2

Seraphina softly grunted as the corest was tightened, forcing the breath out of her. "Oh my god, why did I agree to this? I need my lungs dammit!"

Alice grinned, sitting in a chair while a hairdresser worked on her short, almost untameable hair. "Because you love me~. Also, I help lower all that pent up energy your oh so darling brother gets."

Seraphina rolled her eyes, holding up her arms to slip on the strapless dress. Luna smiled, slipping on a necklace. "You two are always so fun when you're together."

Alice smiled, admiring the few jewels in her hair once the hairdresser stepped back. "Thanks. Hey, Luna, we almost match. Just a bit more inverted."

Luna nodded, looking in the mirror. Her and Alice both wore a simple A-line gown with thin straps. However, Luna's was a soft purple with minimal bling while Alice's was dark purple with a flower pattern imprinted along the bottom of the skirt. Seraphina, meanwhile, wore a sleek, red strapless dress with a slit up to her thigh.

Seraphina sat down to get her makeup and hair done, glancing up at Alice. "And why isn't Lenalee here?"

Alice softly huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "I couldn't find her, I even searched the ship!"

Seraphina snickered softly as Luna sat down, saying, "Well, you still have us to play dress up with."

Alice nodded, twisting to look in the mirror. "Uh huh, which is still fun, granted. So, it's almost time to go down right?"

Luna smiled, glancing out the window. "It's close, we're in no rush Alice. Sera still has to finish getting ready and she has quite a bit more hair than you or I."

Alice pouted, sitting not too gracefully on the bed. She crossed her legs, her bare feet poking out. Seraphina glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be in heels?"

Alice shrugged, adjusting her dress to cover her feet. "I've been practicing, yeah. I'll get them on whenever we go down."

Luna smiled, lacing her fingers together in her lap. "Of course. Your dance lessons have been going quite well, too. Even in the heels."

Alice smiled sheepishly, rubbing her feet together. "Yeah, they still slow me down some."

Seraphina snickered softly, looking in the mirror to examine her braided updo. "I'm sure they do.

Alice nodded, humming in agreement. "It's true. You look really nice all dressed up."

Seraphina smiled slightly, tilting her head. Yeah, she did. But it was also so... different. Out of place.

Alice smiled, continuing on, "I'm sure Prince Noctis would love you new look too."

Seraphina flushed, rolling her eyes. She certainly couldn't throw a shoe at her friend, not with the hairdresser standing right there. Damn.

Seraphina softly groaned as she walked out of the castle, tugging the hair pins out. The party had been as fun as ever, Regis made sure of that. Even with nobles and pirates mingling, it had been fun.

Though, she had to admit, watching Lenalee pull weapons out of her clothes while Libertus stood exasperated had been a sight to see. It had taken a solid half hour before she'd been fully disarmed. At least, until Libertus held up her arms to expose her hidden knives. Thus, starting another pat down.

The prince did make an appearance, shockingly. If only for an hour or two, but he did attend. He had danced with her a couple times at his father's insistence and they'd had quiet conversations during their formal dances.

He had snuck away after a while, though, and she ended up sneaking out an hour later. And, here she was now, walking through the quiet streets with the soft glow of the crystal and the bright lights of the party behind her. She made her way to the docks and combed her fingers through her hair, ready to go to her cabin, get the makeup off, and sleep.

She walked up the plank onto her ship and smiled softly at the old wood creaking beneath her feet, her heels having been left at the part to hopefully be forgotten. She turned to go inside and blinked at a very faint 'splash' from the side of the ship. Raising an eyebrow, she quietly walked around, blinking at the prince sitting on the edge of the deck, a bucket of caught fish on one side of him, and a small bucket of worms on his other side.

She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the mast, staring at him. Her ship was docked at the edge of the pier, giving one side of the side free space into the ocean. And he did quite love fishing, but night fishing? And still in most of his suit, by the pile behind him of his jacket, tie, and shoes.

He stared intently at the dark depths of the water, his finger holding the line expertly. It was the perfect time to fish, in his opinion. It was quiet, there was no hustle and bustle, and the night fish were always more interesting than his usual catches.

She silently walked over to him and leaned down, grabbing his shoulders with a wide grin. He yelped and jerked the rod, swinging it at her in defense. She laughed as she batted it away and he softly huffed at her, pulling the line back in to check the bait.

"Jerk."

She snickered and shook her head, leaning against the railing. "Not a jerk, a pirate."

He rolled his eyes, tossing his line back out. "Finally escaped the party?"

She nodded, smiling slightly at the salty air. "Yeah, I see you're having fun."

He nodded, watching the bright bobber. "Of course, better fish out here. Even better fish out on the sea."

She smiled at him. "You know, I'm not opposed to you joining us for a short trip."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks, I think dad wouold have a fit though."

She shrugged, lightly smirking. "Could always kidnap ya."

He snorted, rolling his eyes and going to respond before the crystal began to flash before going dark, sending the entire city into darkness where the artifical lights wouldn't reach. He stood up quickly and looked up as the sky cracked, the magical wall beginning to crumble.

The two looked at each other and quickly took off to the castle, his fishing rod left on the deck.


	3. Chapter 3

About a half hour ago, Alice was laughing as she danced with Gladio, holding his hand as he twirled her around. She smiled widely as she leaned into him and hugged his shoulders, standing up on her toes to lightly kiss him. He squeezed her hips and smiled down at her.

"Surprised you haven't snuck off yet."

She shrugged, resting her head on his chest. "Cor's on guard duty tonight so he can't have any fun. And I don't think the others would let you sneak to my rooms anyway."

He shrugged, slowly swaying them as the music slowed. "Not like that's stopped you before, princess."

She giggled softly, tucking her face down. "I know but still. I believe your darling captain has snuck off already, and I might be done myself for the night."

He smiled and lightly kissed her, squeezing her hips. "I'll see you tomorrow babe."

She nodded, pulling back to squeeze her hands. "See you then."

He squeezed back, letting her go. She smiled and padded through the crowd, her bare feet cool against the floor. She glanced around and waved slightly when Cor met her eyes, blowing him a quick kiss. He rolled his eyes and smied slightly, watching as she slipped out the door.

She stretched out her arms and yawned widely, making her way to her room. She tugged her hair loose and shook out the jewels, gathering them in her hands. She smiled slightly and pushed back a piece of light blond hair, her footsteps echoing in the dark halls.

She nudged her door open and closed it, sliding the lock shut. Her and Luna's rooms were shared via another door if need be, so there'd be no worry if her princess needed her. She softly sighed, looking down as she walked over to the bed before flopping down facedown.

She closed her eyes as she sunk into the soft blankets and wiggled onto the bed further, curling up partially. She relaxed and yawned widely, feeling the nights fun finally catch up to her. She hummed softly and tucked her feet up some, slowly peeking up through her eye lashes to look out the wide, open window.

She blinked and shifted to sit up. Wait, that wasn't open before and she didn't open it. She shifted at the faint breeze and tugged the blanket around her, leaning back to slip her hand under a pillow.

She gasped when an armored hand grabbed her arm and yelped when she was tossed onto her stomach, the blanket yanked to bundle her up in. She squirmed and gasped when she was lifted, hearing a deep voice rumble, "Stay quiet or your life will be shortened greatly, princess."

She blinked and gripped her skirt, shifting slightly to sink her feet back into the blanket. If he thought she was the princess, then Luna would be safe. She carefully peeked up and tightened her grip on her skirt, staring at the bright crystal.

She gasped softly as it began to flicker and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes watering as it darkened, sending the city into shadows. The man walked to the window and tightened his grip on the blankets, his armor glowing before he dropped down into the darkness of the city.

Ardyn lightly smirked as the shadows shifted beside him, the goddess Aranea stepping out. "Done, already?"

She shrugged, crossing her arms. "Wasn't that hard. Where's my payment?"

He handed her a small purse. "Here you are. And, do keep in touch darling. Ah, here comes our general and his prize."

She opened the bag and peeked in as the magical gems glowed softly, illuminating her face. "Looks good. Your crystal's on it's way to your castle, should be there by the time you get home. Next time you call me I want double."

He waved his hand, a small smile across his lip. "Of course. Do keep your schedule free, would you?" She rolled her eyes, stepping through the portal and closing it as General Glauca walked up to Ardyn, the blanket over his shoulder with the princess still in it. "Ah, General! As successful as ever I see."

Glauca nodded, feeling the woman shift in her bundle. "No one noticed, but they're surely seeking for her now."

Ardyn lightly clapped and spun on his heel, waving his hand to open a portal. "Let's get back home and get our guest settled, shall we?"

Glauca quietly followed him through, feeling his stomach twist as reality warped, sending them into the dark castle, far from Insomnia. He took a deep breath and watched as Ardyn began to walk off, a skip in his step. "Where should I put her?"

Ardyn paused mid-step, glancing back over his shoulder with a smirk. "Anywhere except the dungeons. You can even keep her in your personal quarters if you'd like! Just be sure not to break her, after all, she's no use to us dead or maimed."

Glauca turned, feeling the princess squirm in her makeshift sack. He walked through the silent halls and heard a soft sniffle as the faint outline of a hand pressed against his back through the blanket. He merely walked to his quarters, locking the door before allowing his armor to mold back under his skin.

He felt the princess shift more and tightened his grip, walking over to the bed before pulling the bag around and depositing her onto the large. She let out an indignent squeak and fumbled for a minute before straightening up, glaring up at him as she knelt on the bed.

He blinked as he stared aat her and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're not the princess."

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Regis stared down at the bickering pirates and guards, his brow furrowed. Luna was standing right behind Nyx, who was almost red in the face from yelling at a guard who tried to pull her away from him, accusing the pirate of a conspiracy to harm her. Seraphina was talking animatedly with Cor and Gladio, both of them sharing a deep frown while Noctis lingered near her.

Regis sighed and motioned for Clarus, who swiftly stood up to yell for their attention. The arguing silenced in a moment and Regis stared at them, his hands gripping his cane tightly. He waited for everyone to look up at him and took a deep breath, thankful he had the other guests cleared out.

"The Crystal has been taken from right under our noses and so has Alice, Lunafreya's close friend and personal assistant. If our assumptions are to be correct, then Lunafreya herself was to be taken but Alice was assumed falsly to be her and taken instead when she snuck out. We need to find the location of the Crystal first and foremost."

Seraphina frowned and stepped up. "Sir, Alice is just as important to us as the Crystal."

Regis nodded, lacing his fingers together. "What do you suppose we do?"

She shifted, glancing at Nyx. "I have a smaller ship, which means I'm faster and can take a detour if need be."

Nyx nodded, crossing his arms. "I'll go for the Crystal with my crew, we just need a general direction first."

Regis nodded and started down the stairs carefully. "To the war room with us then. Captain Amicitia and Ulric, come with us."

The pair of captains nodded and followed after him, Cor staying back. Noctis glanced up at Cor and shifted at the older man's stare. "What?"

Cor shrugged lightly, glancing away. "And, where did you run off to?"

Gladio snickered softly, leaning back against a pillar comfortably. "Probably off fishing on Sera's ship."

Noctis huffed, giving his friend a weak glare. "Maybe I was, I was fine anyway."

Cor sighed, shaking his head slightly. At least the prince was unharmed and hadn't been taken as well. However, the people would not be happy with two pirate crews leading the charge to save the Crystal. And Alice.

The crews left in the morning, as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Noctis and Lunafreya were both sound asleep, as Cor had guards watching them closely. Regis stood on the dock, watching the two load their ships with the supplies given to them. It was an important journey after all.

Regis smiled slightly, shifting his footing. "Travel safely and swiftly, my friends. May the Astrals bless you both with successful journies."

Nyx smiled, passing a box to Libertus. "Thanks, Sir. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Seraphina nodded, resting her hands on her hips as Gladio hauled a large box up the plank. "Don't worry, we'll make sure the Crystal gets home safe and sound before a week's even over."

Nyx snorted, crossing his arms. "As if you'd get there before we do. We'll bring the Crystal back and Alice and we'll be the heroes."

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "Oh, you wish. You just wanna show off to your princess while she's here."

Nyx huffed. "I do not!"

Regis hid his laugh behind a cough, his hand covering up his smile. "Well, it seems as though your crews are ready to go. Whoever brings back both Alice and the Crystal first will have a feast thrown in their honor."

Nyx grinned, his chest puffiing up slightly as he straightened up. "Be ready to have my flag plastered everywhere for when I return, sir."

Seraphina snorted, grinning at Nyx. "More like mine."

Nyx snickered, the two captains practically darting up onto their ships and yelling orders at their crew, their sails unfurling. Seraphina's smaller ship pulled out first, the waves crashing against the sides as she quickly moved ahead of Nyx.

Regis smiled slightly, Clarus shaking his head slightly. "Well they should be back within a week, if all goes well."

Regis nodded, staring at the ships as they sailed away from the city. "Their energy is almost infectious. How did your daughter and son become pirates anyway, Clarus?"

Clarus sighed. "Cor taught them how to sail and they did the rest themselves."

Regis laughed, patting his back. The two turned at quick footsteps on the dock, boots thumping against the wood. Speak of the devil, Cor himself walked swiftly to them, a scowl etched into his face.

Regis frowned slightly. "What's the matter Cor?"

Cor stopped in front of them and clenched his hands tightly. "His Highness and the Princess have gone missing, no one can find them in the castle or on the castlegrounds. My deepest apologies, I will be speaking with my guards about this issue and handling it accordingly."

Regis and Clarus looked at each and then turned back, looking at the pair of ships which were disappearing into the sunrise already. A single thought crossed their minds simultaneously. A single thought containing a single word.

Shit.


End file.
